Coś Własnego
by Mrs-Karaluch
Summary: Strasznie niekanoniczna wariacja na temat...


**Coś własnego **

**Mrs. Snape **

**aka Robal**

_Ostatnio Hogwart stanął na głowie. Gdybym żył, to może bym się przekręcił ze stresu. Ale nie jestem żywy. A, przepraszam, zapomniałbym się przedstawić. Iryt, poltergeist. __  
__Ale może opowiem od początku jak to się wszystko zaczęło, no więc..._   
Wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora jak burza. Włos rozwiany, mina mroczna, szaleńczy błysk w oku, koszula malowniczo nie dopięta... _eee... to chyba nie ta bajka. Zacznę jeszcze raz, od początku..._   
Wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora jak burza. Ponury jak zwykle, jednak błysk w jego spojrzeniu, taki sam, którego każdy z nas był kiedyś świadkiem, bądź sam taki posiadał, mówił, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego.  
- Albus! Jesteś tu? Muszę ci coś... – zaczął.  
Dyrektor z cichym skrzypnięciem krzesła odwrócił się od okna ukazując całą swą postać, skrywaną do tej pory za oparciem mebla, by spojrzeć na swego kolegę. Z niewyraźnym „Hmmm?" i miną wyrażającą niewiele ponad „Ale o so chosi?", popatrzył w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus cofnął się gwałtownie i zasłonił ręką oczy.  
– Merlinie! Albus! Mógłbyś ostrzegać przed czymś takim! I może mógłbyś się ubrać normalniej... – skrzywił się i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na soczyście różową szatę dyrektora. – Ten twój dobór kolorów kiedyś mnie zabije! – Podszedł szybko do okna i popatrzył na stonowaną zieleń błoni Hogwartu, by ochłonąć po szoku jakiego doznał i pewnie jeszcze nie raz dozna, patrząc na kolorowe szaty dyrektora. – Mógłbyś zmienić kolor na **inny** niż ten ró... ten... ró... ten... o... – machnął ręką gdzieś w kierunku miejsca, w którym aktualnie znajdował się kolor „ten...o".  
- Co ci się nie podoba w różowym? – mruknął niezadowolony dyrektor i szybkim ruchem różdżki zmienił kolor odzienia. – Już – powiedział Albus.  
Severus na dźwięk jego głosu odwrócił się i spojrzał na, teraz, żarówiastopomarańczowe szaty dyrektora. Westchnął ciężko i rzekł:  
- Oczekiwałem czegoś bardziej... stonowanego, ale lepsze to, niż ten ró... tamten kolor...  
- Och, jakiś ty delikatny – mruknął dyrektor i jednym machnięciem różdżki zmienił kolor na granatowy. – Eee... to chyba nie moje ubranie – powiedział patrząc na swo... znaczy **damskie** szaty.  
- I właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego i dopiero teraz spostrzegł w co jest ubrany jego profesor Eliksirów.  
- Co ty masz na sobie? – zapytał rozbawiony dyrektor spoglądając na Severusa ubranego w czarny golf i jeszcze bardziej czarne dżinsy.   
- Lepsze to, niż jakieś ró... „takie o" szaty... – westchnął Snape. – Wracając do tematu, w całym zamku nikt nie ma nic własnego.

Obudziła się niewyspana. Bardzo niewyspana. Przeciągnęła się na łóżku i spojrzała na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Dziewiąta.  
- Jak dobrze, że dzisiaj sobota – mruknęła i przekręciła się na plecy. – Nigdy więcej pisania esejów w nocy – jęknęła głośno i przykryła się kołdrą po czubek głowy. – Co tu tak zimno? – zapytała samą siebie, próbując poprawić swoją ciepłą, flanelową piżamkę w zielono-czerwoną kratę. – Co do... – warknęła. To, co potencjalnie miało być jej ukochanym strojem nocnym okazało się niczym innym, jak białą, bawełnianą koszulką nocną na ramiączkach. – Jak? Kto? Kiedy! CO TO DO CHOLERY JEST! – Zerwała się z łóżka i rozejrzała po pokoju chcąc odnaleźć jakiekolwiek oznaki świadczące o tym, że był tu złodziej flanelowych piżam w zielono-czerwoną kratkę. Nic. Żadnych podejrzanie wyglądających przedmiotów czy innych śladów. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak zwykle. No, może oprócz...  
Otworzyła szafę i w niemym przerażeniu obserwowała to, co ukazało się jej oczom.  
- Na gacie Merlina – szepnęła. Szafa pełna była różowych, błękitnych i białych ubrań. Dotknęła nieufnie materiału jednej z bluzek. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.  
- Hermiona? Jesteś tam? – głos Ginny Weasley dotarł do uszu na wpół przerażonej, a na wpół zdziwionej Hermiony Granger.  
- Nie – mruknęła do siebie. – Znaczy tak, jestem. To znaczy nie wiem – zrezygnowana usiadła na krześle naprzeciw szafy i zapatrzyła się na jej różowe „wnętrze".  
- Hermiona? Masz może tę moją dwukolorową spódnicę? – Krzyknęła zza drzwi młodsza dziewczyna.  
Wytrącona z transu osiemnastolatka spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Zatrzasnęła szafę i krzyknęła do Ginny:  
- Jeśli była różowo-różowa to mam nawet kilka.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „w całym zamku nikt nie ma nic własnego"? – odezwał się w końcu dyrektor.  
- Mam na myśli to, co właśnie powiedziałem. Nikt w całym Hogwarcie nie ma własnych rzeczy. Uczniowie chodzą dziwnie poubierani. Profesorowie jeszcze bardziej. Powinienem dostać dodatek za pracę w trudnych warunkach po tym, jak zobaczyłem Minerwę w krótkiej spódnicy. - Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Po chwili kontynuował lekko podniesionym głosem. – A Filch biega po korytarzach goniąc zaczarowanego Voldemopa.  
- Myślałem, że w tej szkole nie ma już Voldemopów. – Dyrektor zamyślił się głęboko.  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz! W Hogwarcie są rzeczy, których do tej pory nie było. Rzeczy, których każde z nas nienawidzi! – Teraz już prawie krzyczał. – I przychodzę do ciebie po odpowiedź na pytanie „O co do jasnej cholery w tym wszystkim chodzi!" A ty atakujesz mnie od wejścia zabójczą kolorystyką i gadasz o jakiejś peruce na kiju, którą nawiedzony projektant nazwał tak, jak nazwał, tylko dlatego, żeby ośmieszyć to, co zdarzyło się parę miesięcy temu! – dyszał ciężko i ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.  
- Popadasz w histerię, Severusie – mruknął Dumbledore.  
- Możliwe. Nie lubię tych mugolskich ubrań. Stresuję się kiedy je zakładam – zdziwił się, że powiedział to na głos. Cała ta sytuacja EWIDENTNIE mu nie służyła.  
- Dropsa? – zapytał niewinnie Albus.  
- NIE! – wrzasnął tak, że aż zatrzęsły się ściany w gabinecie dyrektora. _A gdybym miał wyrazić swoje zdanie powiedziałbym, że w całym zamku._  
- Tylko zapytałem... – mruknął dyrektor z miną urażonego do głębi psa. Snape uspokoił się nieco i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu.   
- Daruj sobie dropsy i powiedz czy masz chociaż jakieś przypuszczenia, dlaczego nikt nie ma własnych rzeczy?  
- Hmm, mówisz, że nikt nie ma własnych rzeczy? – Severus kiwnął głową. – Że zamiast nich są rzeczy, których nienawidzimy – kontynuował dyrektor. – Jest pewna możliwość, ale kto mógłby...? – Dumbledore zamyślił się.  
- No Albus, mów jaśniej! – _Mistrz Eliksirów nieco już zirytowany przedłużającym się milczeniem dyrektora uderzył ręką w biurko tak, że ze strachu prawie się ujawniłem._  
- Spokojnie. Coś ty taki nerwowy? – dyrektor spojrzał na Snape'a znad okularów. – Jest pewna książka w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Marshall Winton, dowcipniś ubiegłego stulecia, stworzył księgę, w której zawarł wszystkie swoje „psikusy". Śmiałbym ją nawet porównać do wszystkich wynalazków bliźniaków Weasley.  
- Przecież to istny Armagedon.– _„A tam, zaraz Armagedon." Pomyślałem. _  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się tylko na słowa Snape'a, a w jego oczach zatańczyły wszystkim znane, lecz nie przez wszystkich lubiane, wesołe iskierki.  
- Jedno z zaklęć, jakie znajdują się w tej księdze wywołuje to, co przed chwilą opisałeś. Brak własnych rzeczy, na miejscu których pojawiają się przedmioty znienawidzone. Jak już wspomniałeś, dopuszczenie „niepowołanych rąk" do tej książki mogłoby narobić wiele zamieszania, tak więc umieściłem ją w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i zabezpieczyłem zaklęciem. Tylko ja mógłbym zdjąć ją z półki i otworzyć. Dlatego nie mam pojęcia kto i jak to zrobił. – Dyrektor zapatrzył się w ogień w kominku.  
- Naprawdę nie wiesz, kto mógłby? – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.  
- Oprócz mnie księgę otworzyć mogłaby istota martwa. Ktoś jak duch, ale nie duch. – Wytłumaczył Albus.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili przez jego twarz przemknął cień zrozumienia.  
- Poltergeist – mruknął.  
- Taaaak. Poltergeist mógłby to zrobić, ale... - _„O-o..." Nie, nie Irycie, to nie jest sytuacja, w której mówi się „o-o..."_  
- Irytek! – _„O-o..."_

Draco Malfoy obudził się w podłym nastroju. Bardzo podłym. Tak podłym jak... _eee... dobra, wystarczy tej podłości. _Wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się przecierając zaspane oczy.  
- Merlinie! – jęknął. – Co to była za impreza. Ała! Moja głowa. – Podszedł do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z szuflady fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. – Nigdy więcej nie tknę piwa! – szepnął z mocą, wypijając zawartość szklanego naczynka. _Jasne, każdy tak mówi. _  
Poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Kiedy wrócił, owinięty tylko ręcznikiem, z mokrymi włosami i... _wystarczy tego opisywania. Jeszcze mnie zaczną o coś podejrzewać._ Podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. Spoglądał przez chwilę na jej zawartość, po czym zaklął głośno. Zatrzasnął drzwiczki i patrzył przed siebie w totalnym szoku.  
- Nie – mruknął, jakby sam siebie próbował przekonać, że to, co przed chwilą zobaczył tylko mu się przewidziało. Policzył do dziesięciu, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi szafy jeszcze raz. – NIE! – wrzasnął na całe gardło.  
Szafa Dracona Malfoya, Prefekta Naczelnego, Ślizgona, Syna Byłego Śmierciożercy pełna była ubrań w złoto-czerwonych, GRYFOŃSKICH kolorach.

- Severus! Uspokój się. Wystarczy zamknąć książkę, by czar prysł. Irytkiem zajmiemy się później. – Dyrektor z rosnącym rozbawieniem patrzył na miotającego się jak lew w klatce... _To chyba nie było dobre porównanie. Jeszcze raz._ Patrzył na miotającego się po gabinecie Snape'a.  
- Idę do biblioteki zamknąć tę cholerną książkę. Zaraz wracam – mówiąc to trzasnął drzwiami i zbiegł po schodach. Nawet bez swojej nietoperzowej peleryny robił duże wrażenie. Wpadł do biblioteki i od razu skierował się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. _Nie przypuszczał jednak, że mój plan jest genialny!_   
- Gdzie jest ta przeklęta książka! – rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nic. Nigdzie nie było widać najmniejszego znaku obecności otwartej księgi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i przeszedł wzdłuż regałów. – _Accio_ książka Wintona! – _To nie był dobry pomysł. Pomyślałem i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie widząc, że w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów podąża co najmniej tuzin pokaźnych tomiszczy. _– Cholera! – zaklął Snape wygrzebując się spod książek, które dziwnym trafem nie były otwarte.  
Wychodząc z biblioteki mruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Nieważne, że martwy, i tak zabiję."  
Dotarł do kamiennej chimery i gniewnie wysyczał hasło. Wbiegł po schodach i nie pukając wpadł do środka.  
- NIE MA! – wrzasnął.  
- Czego nie ma? – zapytał dyrektor i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Książki! W bibliotece nie ma tej cholernej książki! – warknął i opadł na fotel.  
- Jakiej książki?  
- Albus! Chociaż ty mnie nie denerwuj – powiedział dziwnie spokojnym tonem Snape.  
- Dobra, dobra. Tylko żartowałem – mruknął Albus. – To się nazywa złośliwość rzeczy martwych, Severusie – powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, ale widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów najwidoczniej nie ma ochoty na żarty - _Jakby kiedykolwiek miał _- spoważniał. - Wychodzi na to, że Irytek dobrze się do tego przygotował – kontynuował dyrektor. _No jasne, że dobrze się przygotowałem! Jeszcze poznacie ogrom mojego geniuszu!_ – W takim wypadku będziemy musieli zarządzić poszukiwania – powiedział, a w jego oczach znów pojawiły się te przeklęte iskierki.  
- Poszukiwania? Sami nauczyciele nie dadzą rady przeszukać całego Hogwartu – powiedział Severus.  
- A kto powiedział, że tylko nauczyciele będą szukać? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem Dumbledore.  
- Ale... – nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, gdy do gabinetu wpadł Alastor Moody, a swoim ubiorem przypominał mugolskiego hiphopowca.   
- Albus! Ty mi wytłumacz, o co w tym wszystkim, do jasnej cholery, chodzi! – krzyknął.  
- Mam chyba jakieś _deja vu_... – mruknął Albus.  
- Do twarzy ci w tych ciuchach, Moody – mruknął Snape, lustrując emerytowanego aurora z góry do dołu. Przyglądał się szerokim spodniom i luźnej, czerwonej bluzie. „Oni chcą mnie zabić tą kolorystyką. Jestem tego pewien" - pomyślał.  
- Śmierciożercze nasienie. Tfu! – Szalonooki spojrzał z nienawiścią na Severusa.  
- Nie zaczynaj, aurorski psie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Mistrz Eliksirów.  
- Spokojnie chłopcy – wtrącił dyrektor.  
„Chłopcy" popatrzyli na siebie z wrogimi minami i odwrócili się w stronę dyrektora. Albus obserwując scenę pod tytułem „za chwilę posypie się pierze i krew siknie strumieniem" rzekł:  
- Severusie, proponuję, abyś udał się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, podczas gdy ja wyjaśnię wszystko Alastorowi. Wydaje mi się, że twoi Ślizgoni potrzebują cię w tej chwili bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. – Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wskazał Szalonookiemu fotel przed swoim biurkiem.  
Snape skinął dyrektorowi głową, totalnie ignorując Moody'ego i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
- Więc, Alastorze, jak już chyba zdążyłeś zauważyć, w zamku nikt nie ma własnych rzeczy... – _Tylko tyle usłyszałem wychodząc szybko, aby nadążyć za Snape'em._

_Schowałem się w kącie Wielkiej Sali i obserwowałem moje dzieło. __  
__Czego to nienawidzą mieszkańcy Hogwartu?_ Jakaś Ślizgonka w różowych falbankach rozglądała się dookoła z miną „No i co się tak gapicie? Falbanek nie widzieliście?". Ktoś chyba powiadomił McGonagall, że jest nauczycielką transmutacji, bo siedziała już w swoich normalnych szatach. Sądząc po ubiorze Snape'a, to chyba transmutacja nie była jego mocną stroną – dalej miał na sobie golf i dżinsy. Granger, chyba jako jedyna z uczniów, wpadła na pomysł, żeby zrobić cokolwiek ze swoimi ubraniami. Siedziała w białej koszuli i spódnicy. W zamyśle miało to przypominać szkolny mundurek, lecz w takim stresie zmiana koloru i kroju ciuchów nie wyszła jej najlepiej. Miejscami czarny materiał spódnicy wydawał się jakby... różowy.  
_Ale moja nagroda za ciężką pracę, jaką włożyłem w przygotowanie dowcipu, dopiero teraz weszła do Wielkiej Sali. _Dyrektor wkroczył do środka dziarskim krokiem ubrany w szaty koloru srebra. _Chociaż, gdybym się uparł, to mógłbym to określić jako kolor czystego aluminium. _Całości dopełniał najprawdziwszy beret z antenką! _Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dyrektor również był nauczycielem transmutacji, jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, z jak najwyższym uznaniem dla Dumbledore'a, że chyba spodobał mu się mój żart! Zmienił tylko krój szat na męski. Ale to jestem w stanie zrozumieć._  
Dyrektor zajął swoje miejsce po środku stołu nauczycielskiego i zwrócił się do wszystkich tymi oto słowami:  
- Drodzy uczniowie i równie droga reszto, jak już pewnie każde z was zdążyło zauważyć nikt nie ma swoich własnych rzeczy. Nie wiemy ile taki stan potrwa, ale pracujemy nad tym. Zarządzimy poszukiwania przyczyny tego całego zamieszania. Po śniadaniu proszę wszystkich, no prawie wszystkich _(Biedny Malfoy przeżył tak wielki szok, że wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.) _prefektów i nauczycieli o pozostanie w Wielkiej Sali. A teraz wsuwajcie!   
Jeszcze nigdy w historii Hogwartu nie było tak cicho podczas posiłku. Uczniowie i nauczyciele niemrawo zabrali się za jedzenie. Z rzadka ktoś się odzywał. Powoli uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich dormitoriów. Nikt nie zamierzał chyba spacerować w swoich „nowych" ubraniach po zamku czy błoniach, więc ekipom poszukiwawczym nikt nie powinien przeszkadzać w wypełnianiu zadania. W końcu w Wielkiej Sali zostało ośmioro prefektów i Prefekt Naczelna, całe grono pedagogiczne, Filch i Pani Norris, o których nie sposób zapomnieć. Dyrektor przydzielił każdemu nauczycielowi jednego prefekta i kazał się udać w poszukiwaniu podejrzanie wyglądającej otwartej książki. Dla bezpieczeństwa każdą napotkaną książkę mieli zamykać i obkładać zaklęciem. W końcu w pomieszczeniu został tylko dyrektor, Snape i Hermiona.  
- Wyszło na to, że będziecie szukać razem – powiedział Albus i uśmiechnął się do nich najszerzej jak tylko potrafił.  
- A ty? – warknął niemalże z pretensją w głosie Severus. Chociaż może to była pretensja, tylko bardzo dobrze ukryta.  
- Ja? Mam dużo bardzo ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia. A teraz wybaczcie, muszę zbadać dogłębniej pewien czekoladowy pudding – powiedziawszy to oddalił się zostawiając zszokowaną uczennicę i wkurzonego Mistrza Eliksirów samym sobie.  
- Chodź, Granger, zaczniemy od pierwszego piętra – powiedział w końcu i skierował się w stronę głównego wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, nie patrząc, czy dziewczyna podąża za nim, czy nie. Hermiona patrzyła chwilę na oddalającą się sylwetkę profesora Snape'a i westchnąwszy poszła za nim. „To będzie długi i baaaaardzo nieprzyjemny dzień" pomyślała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

_Kilka godzin później. _

Mniej więcej po dziesięciu przeszukanych schowkach na miotły, piętnastu korytarzach, co najmniej tuzinie klas używanych, bądź nie, dotarli pod stare, obdarte z farby drzwi. Weszli do nieużywanej sali. Teraz wyglądała raczej jak dawno zapomniany magazyn Filcha. Wiekowe, poobtłukiwane wiadra zdobiły wszystkie kąty. Oparte o ściany, w dziwnych pozycjach stały miotły - te zwykłe do zamiatania, jak również te latające. Chociaż, gdyby ktoś chciałby na jednej z nich wzbić się w powietrze, to w najlepszym przypadku skończyłby w skrzydle szpitalnym. Półki zawalone były różnymi, dawno przeterminowanymi detergentami. Pudła różnych kształtów i rozmiarów zostały zesłane tu na wieczną poniewierkę, by dopełniać chaotycznej całości, prezentującej obraz nędzy i rozpaczy z przewagą tego pierwszego. Pośrodku tego bałaganu, na kamiennej podłodze, obok kartonu, w którym kiedyś znajdował się roczny zapas Magicznego Likwidatora Wszelkich Zanieczyszczeń pani Scower, pomiędzy wielkim pudłem z szarym mydłem a butelkami ze środkiem przeciw pchłom stał...  
- Kurczak! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Chyba jest niczyj.  
- Najwyraźniej jest to dziki, zbiegły kurczak - rzekł Snape przyglądając się rzeczonemu obiektowi bardzo uważnie.  
- Bwaaaaaaark! Koo-kooo! - zaprotestowało zwierzę.  
- Uła, już się boję - mruknęła dziewczyna patrząc złowrogo na ptaka.- Co kurczak robi w zamku!  
- Nie mam pojęcia - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów rozglądając się dookoła. Najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. I chyba to znalazł, bo schylił się i podniósł średniej wielkości pudełko.  
- Koo-kooo? - Kurczak wyglądał na zdziwionego.  
- Pożegnaj się z wolnością ptaszku! - wysyczał Severus i jednym zaklęciem zapakował ptaka do pudła.  
- Po co go pan tam zamknął? Na nic się nam nie przyda – zauważyła, jak zwykle inteligentnie Hermiona.  
- No to co? Jesteśmy o jednego kurczaka bliżej sukcesu - odpowiedział poważnie Snape. Odwracając się na pięcie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzymając w rękach pudło z kurczakiem. Hermiona, nie mając innego wyjścia, podążyła za nim.

Pani Pomfrey krzątała się po skrzydle szpitalnym, co chwilę zaglądając do swojego nowego pacjenta, którym był Draco Malfoy. Blady Ślizgon leżał nieruchomo na łóżku szpitalnym, przykryty białą, wykrochmaloną pościelą i patrzył pustym wzrokiem w sufit. Pielęgniarka podeszła do jego łóżka z tacką, na której znajdowała się szklanka z wodą, pomarańczowa fiolka z Eliksirem Uspokajającym i dwie zwyczajne, żółte tabletki witaminy C – jedynego mugolskiego środka „leczniczego" jaki uznawała Poppy. Podała pacjentowi eliksir, ale widząc bierność osobnika wlała mu go do gardła i zmusiła do połknięcia. Podsunęła mu prawie pod nos szklankę z wodą i tabletki witaminy C.  
- Jeśli nie połkniesz tego sam, będę zmuszona użyć witaminy C w czopkach. Wybieraj – powiedziała groźnie pielęgniarka. W takich sytuacjach nawet sam Snape bał się jej odmówić. _Nie dziwię się. Witamina C w czopkach. Brrr..._. Draco najwyraźniej myślał tak samo, bo przerażony otworzył szeroko oczy, usiadł i połknął tabletki. Oddał pielęgniarce naczynie i nie odzywając się ani słowem powrócił do kontemplowania sufitu.  
Za jakiś czas drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadła dziwnie ubrana, nawet biorąc pod uwagę obecne okoliczności, dziewczyna.  
- Dracuśśśś! – podbiegła do jego łóżka i potrząsnęła nim niezbyt delikatnie. Malfoy spojrzał na nią, a na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz kompletnego przerażenia, mieszającego się z odrobiną – _no nie taką znowu odrobiną_ – obrzydzenia. Dziewczyna, w której Draco z trudem rozpoznał Pansy Parkinson ubrana była w krwistoczerwone dżinsy, podwinięte pod same kolana, podziurawione, czarne rajstopy i różowe, obszyte futrem buty. Bluzka, o ile można było tak nazwać trzydziestocentymetrowy pasek materiału, który ledwo zakrywał biust, kończąc się tuż pod nim, w kolorze dwudziestocztero karatowego złota, przyozdobiona została bordowymi cekinami, układającymi się w pięknego lwa.  
- Zgiń, przepadnij maro nieczysta! – Machnął rękoma w kierunku dziewczyny, zakrył się kołdrą po sam czubek głowy i przy tym desperackim czynie prawie spadł z łóżka.  
- Nieczysta? – Dziewczyna wyglądała na poważnie zdziwioną. Podeszła do lustra i przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w poszukiwaniu tej 'nieczystości'. W tym czasie Draco Malfoy wzywał wszystkich, istniejących bądź nie, bogów na ratunek. „Merlinie! Będę lepszy. Obiecuję. Będę nawet pomagał Longbottomowi tylko zabierz stąd... 'to coś'! Pogodzę się nawet z Naczelnym Wybawcą Świata i Jego Wiernymi Przyjaciółmi, tylko nie każ mi więcej tego oglądać! Odchylę kołdrę, a to okaże się tylko złym snem. Przywidzeniem. To nie może być prawda." Odchylił ostrożnie kołdrę, spojrzał w kierunku lustra, gdzie dziewczyna z uporem maniaka próbowała zetrzeć coś z wizerunku 'cekinowego' lwa. – NIEEEE! – krzyknął i po chwili stracił przytomność. _Ostatnie, co usłyszałem, to krzyk Pomfrey i płacz Ślizgonki. Ach te kobiety. Podążyłem szukać innych ofiar mojego genialnego planu. _

- Przeszukaliśmy już chyba cały zamek – powiedziała zmęczona i zirytowana Hermiona tuż po tym, jak przeszukali brudny schowek na miotły, puste klasy na czwartym i piątym piętrze, całą Izbę Pamięci i korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Nie lubiła sytuacji, kiedy to nie wiedziała czegokolwiek, a już tym bardziej, kiedy nie wiedziała gdzie jest książka, od której zależy powrót jej ukochanych rzeczy, w tym ulubionej piżamki w czerwono-zieloną kratkę.  
- Najwyraźniej nie cały. Gdyby tak było, znaleźlibyśmy tę przeklętą książkę! Musi być miejsce, w którym nie szukaliśmy.  
- Ale gdzie? – zapytała.  
Na chwilę zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.  
- Lochy – szepnął Snape.  
- Co? Jakie lochy? – zapytała wytrącona z zamyślenia dziewczyna. – W Hogwarcie nie ma świń.  
Snape spojrzał na nią tak, jakby wyrosła jej nadprogramowa ręka, gdzieś w okolicach lewego ucha.  
- Lochy, Granger! Lochy! Taka część Hogwartu, w podziemiach – warknął zirytowany.  
- Aaaaa, lochy. Trzeba było tak od razu mówić – mruknęła.   
Snape przewrócił tylko oczami i skierował się do wyżej wspomnianej części zamku.

_Jakiś czas później._

Dotarli w końcu pod drzwi gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape zdjął zaklęcia broniące jego twierdzy i wszedł do środka. Granger weszła za nim i rzuciła swoją torbę szkolną w kąt. Severus skierował się w stronę drzwi, które znajdowały się po prawej stronie półek ze składnikami potrzebnymi do produkcji eliksirów. Hermiona instynktownie podążyła za nim.  
- Ty szukasz tutaj – warknął. Nie zamierzał wpuścić uczennicy do swoich prywatnych kwater. – Nie narób bałaganu – powiedziawszy to odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł dalej. Nie chciał zostawiać swoich cennych zbiorów sam na sam z nieodpowiedzialną Gryfonką, ale nie miał innego wyjścia.   
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć poszukiwania. Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i spróbował jeszcze raz sztuczki z zaklęciem _Accio!_ Tym razem skończyło się to o wiele lepiej niż ostatnio. Żadna książka go nie zaatakowała. Otworzył szafę i mimo że od kilku godzin nic nie powinno się zmienić, z rozczarowaniem przyglądał się mugolskim ubraniom w jasnych, pastelowych kolorach. Westchnął i machnął różdżką, zmieniając kolory na czerń.  
- Panie profesorze! – krzyk Gryfonki przerwał mu podziwianie wnętrza szafy.  
Wszedł do gabinetu i zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył Hermionę Granger. Nie byłoby w tym widoku nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że w ręku trzymała otwartą księgę.  
- No zamknij ją. Na co czekasz? – warknął. _Jak to mawiała moja kochana mamuśka: „No to sprawa się rypła, Irycie."_ Dziewczyna powoli zamknęła książkę. Gdy tylko stronice zetknęły się ze sobą wolumin rozbłysnął bladoniebieskim, oślepiającym światłem. Gdy oboje byli w stanie otworzyć oczy, zobaczyli, że praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło.  
- Nic się nie stało – mruknęła dziewczyna oglądając swoje ciuchy ze wszystkich stron.  
- Cóż za trafne spostrzeżenie – warknął Severus wychodząc do drugiego pomieszczenia i otwierając szafę. Zamiast mugolskich ubrań były tam jego zwyczajne, nauczycielskie szaty. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i zamknął drzwiczki. – Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, Granger – krzyknął do dziewczyny, a w jego głosie słyszeć się dało wyraźną ulgę. „Nigdy więcej nie spojrzę na mugolskie dżinsy" – pomyślał wchodząc z powrotem do gabinetu. Dziewczyna siedziała obok pudełka z kurczakiem, spoglądając na niedziwnie.  
- Panie profesorze? – zapytała nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
- Tak panno Granger?  
- Jak pan myśli... dlaczego kura przeszła przez drogę?  
- Granger – jęknął. – Na dzisiaj mam już dosyć. Nie możesz się powstrzymać i być choć przez chwilę cicho?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i zwróciła wzrok na pudełko, tak, jakby sama szukała odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytanie. Snape podszedł do niej i podniósł przedmiot. Wyglądało na to, że ma plan, jak pozbyć się kurczaka i natrętnych pytań dziewczyny.   
- Wstawaj i weź książkę. Potem odniesiemy ją dyrektorowi. Idziemy do kuchni – warknął kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
- Ale po co? Dlaczego? Co pan chce zrobić? – zadawała pytania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął na moment i wziął głęboki oddech. „Spokojnie, Sev. Kuchnia nie jest wcale tak daleko od lochów, jak tobie się wydaje. Oddychaj." – próbował zastosować autosugestię, z mizernym skutkiem.  
- Trzeba się tego pozbyć, nie sądzisz? – warknął i gestem wskazał pudło. – Dlatego zaniesiemy to do kuchni. Skrzaty na pewno coś z tego zrobią. Jakiś rosół może. Dawno nie jadłem rosołu – mruknął pod nosem, ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej to usłyszała, bo uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
Szli przez lochy w milczeniu, mijając portrety ponurych czarodziejów – pewnie byłych Ślizgonów. Droga do obrazu strzegącego wejścia do kuchni zaczynała się trochę dłużyć. Z nudów Hermiona zaczęła nucić pod nosem coś na kształt mugolskiej piosenki „Like a Virgin". Severus zazgrzytał tylko zębami, ale nic nie powiedział. Powoli zaczynała mu się podobać ta melodia.   
W końcu dotarli do dzieła przedstawiającego „martwą naturę z gruchą" i weszli do środka. Natychmiast otoczyło ich stadko skrzatów domowych, przekrzykujących się nawzajem i próbujących obsłużyć ich jak najlepiej. Snape wręczył pudło z kurczakiem najbliższemu z nich i odwrócił się, by wyjść. Skrzat zerknął do środka i spojrzał na plecy Severusa.   
- Czy skrzaty mają zrobić z ptaszka rosół, sir? – zapytał przestraszony.  
- Tak – powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

_W gabinecie dyrektora._

- Severus? Panna Granger? – dyrektor wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego. Hermiona położyła książkę na jego biurku i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Spróbuj tego tylko odpowiednio nie zabezpieczyć... – mruknął Severus. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach po raz kolejny zabłysły wesołe iskierki. Wziął książkę, obłożył z powrotem zaklęciami i schował do szafki.  
- Cieszę się, że już po wszystkim – powiedział Albus. – Idźcie już. Pewnie chcecie się przebrać w swoje normalne ubrania.  
Z cichym „Do widzenia, dyrektorze" ze strony Hermiony i skinieniem głowy Severusa „grupa poszukiwawcza" opuściła gabinet Dumbledore'a.  
- Panie profesorze – odezwała się w końcu Hermiona.  
- Tak panno Granger? – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Zostawiłam torbę w pana gabinecie – mruknęła. Nie chciała wracać do zimnych lochów po torbę, ale nie było innego wyjścia.  
- No to chodź, im szybciej ją weźmiesz, tym szybciej będę miał w końcu święty spokój – warknął.  
Dotarli do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Hermiona rozejrzała się, chcąc zlokalizować zaginioną torbę. Nic. Przeszukała pomieszczenie jeszcze raz.  
- Powinna gdzieś tu być. Przecież nie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu – mruczała do siebie. Snape przyglądał się jej z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziewczyna zaglądała właśnie pod jakąś szafę, gdy zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Nic nie widząc wstała z podłogi i cofnęła się kilka kroków. Zamrugała kilka razy tak, jakby próbowała przyzwyczaić oczy do panujących ciemności. Nagle na coś nadepnęła i usłyszała zbolały jęk swojego profesora.  
- Granger! Zejdź z mojej nogi, dziewczyno – jęknął głośniej.  
- Prze-przepraszam panie profesorze – wyszeptała. Odeszła kilka kroków i tym razem uderzyła o coś ręką. Profesor znów jęknął.  
- Co... – szepnęła.  
- Grrrrangerrrr – warknął profesor, odsuwając się na odległość, która niezagrażała jego życiu.  
- Tak tylko, chciałam zapytać – bąknęła pod nosem.  
- Zadajesz stanowczo za dużo pytań – warknął Snape. _Tyle usłyszałem. Ewakuowałem się stamtąd, by w razie czego nie zostać zdemaskowanym. A poza tym, mam jeszcze kilka spraw na głowie._

Argus Filch, woźny pracujący w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, stał właśnie w Sali Wejściowej, próbując domyć jedno z okien. Jednak po sensacjach całego dnia zapomniał, że akurat to okno zaliczało się do niewielu w całym zamku, które brudziły się wprost proporcjonalnie do tego, jak często były przecierane, myte, słowem traktowane środkami chemicznymi.  
- Wszyscy siedzą w Wielkiej Sali i opychają się, jakby co najmniej pokonali Sam-Wiesz-Kogo po raz drugi, a ty, człowieku, ze ścierą lataj – mruczał pod nosem, przysłuchując się wesołym okrzykom rozchodzącym się po zamku. Przerwał na chwilę żmudną pracę, kiedy rozchichotana grupa szóstorocznych Gryfonek przeszła obok zostawiając na podłodze ślady błota. Filch wymruczał pod nosem: „A ty, człowieku, z mopem lataj" i skierował się w stronę schowka na miotły, by zetrzeć świeże ślady. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Tak, jakby ktoś pstryknął palcami. Zapadła ciemność.  
Z Wielkiej Sali zaczęły dochodzić pojedyncze, spanikowane okrzyki. Ze wszystkich stron słychać było wykrzykiwane „Lumos!" albo „Incedio!", lecz, sądząc po coraz bardziej zaniepokojonych okrzykach, nic nie dawały. Filch poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy coś otarło mu się o nogę i przewrócił na siebie półkę w schowku na miotły. _Słysząc mój opętańczy śmiech chyba domyślił się, że to wszystko to moja zasługa._  
- IRYTEEEEEEK! – _Jak zawsze miałem rację._

_Jak Filch poradził sobie z myciem podłogi? Czy po zamku dalej latał zaczarowany Voldemop? Jak Dumbledore i reszta nauczycieli opanowali narastającą panikę? Czy Snape i Hermiona znaleźli jej szkolną torbę? (Adekwatniejsze pytanie: Czy żadna część ciała Snape'a nie ucierpiała przy poszukiwaniach?) I jak reszta szkoły poradziła sobie z egipskimi ciemnościami? Nie mam pojęcia. Siedziałem wtedy w kabinie Jęczącej Marty. Ale to już inna i cholernie długa, moja **własna** historia._

Koniec


End file.
